Arms Of Love And Comfort
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Magna Charge and Thumpback help their lovers when the girls have trouble sleeping in new surroundings. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel, Autumn, and Speedlight.**

* * *

 **Arms Of Love And Comfort**

Rachel giggled. "Magna, what are you planning?" She asked.

"You'll see, my beautiful proton," he said with a chuckle.

Kairi was beside Thumpback, giggling a bit too. "Come on, my handsome hunk, what's going on?" She asked.

"Not yet, my beautiful mermaid," he cooed, nuzzling her neck gently.

The two girls were blindfolded and being led somewhere by their fiancées. While they were a bit unsure about where they were being taken, they trusted their lovers, though they did want to know what was going on.

Rachel felt Magna Charge lead her somewhere to their left and he chuckled. "Almost there," he promised before pausing and she stopped. "Okay, ready?"

She smiled. "Ready," she said.

The Ultron removed the blindfold. "Surprise, my lovely proton," he said.

Rachel opened her eyes and gasped. In front of her was a house that was made out of gears and other tech and it looked magnificent. She then noticed the mailbox and saw it had both her name and Magna Charge's name on it. "What's this?" She asked, stunned.

"Our new home," he said with a smile. "Our friends helped me build this for you and our children."

She turned to him. "Oh, Magna, it's wonderful," she said, giving him a kiss. He smiled and returned the kiss, wrapping his right arm around her and gently leaning her back into a dancing dip as he continued kissing her for a bit before helping her upright.

"Want to go inside?" He asked.

She nodded and he led her inside. She gasped as she took it in, her eyes wide. "Oh, Magna. It's beautiful!" She said.

He smiled. "I know you didn't mind having a room at the Academy, but I thought a house would be nice and we can always have sleepovers at the Academy," he said.

Rachel smiled as she explored the rest of the house with him behind her. She loved the way the children's rooms were decorated. "Oh, Autumn and Speedlight are going to love their rooms," she said.

Magna Charge grinned. "Bouncer, Krypt King, Ambush, and I put together Speedlight's room while Ninjini, Scarlett, Fiesta, and Mini Jini did Autumn's room," he said.

"I'll have to invite them over for a barbeque here sometime," Rachel said as she then found the master bedroom and went up to the bed, sitting down on it and smiling. "Comfy."

He smirked and the next thing she knew, he had playfully tackled her and pinned her to the bed, making her laugh before he kissed her deeply and she returned the kiss before they looked to see it was almost nightfall. "Looks like we'll get to spend out first night here," the Tech Portal Master said.

"Yes," Magna Charge said before a knock came to the door. "Oh, that must be Tree Rex and Bouncer bringing the kids back."

The couple answered the door to find said giants there and the children. Speedlight was sound asleep in Bouncer's arms, snuggling into him while Autumn was sleeping in Tree Rex's arms, her head resting on his shoulder, not seeming to mind that her pillow was basically a branch. "Special delivery," Tree Rex said quietly with a chuckle as the two parents accepted their little ones from their friends.

"Thank you for watching them, guys," Rachel said, holding her son in her arms as he kept sleeping.

Magna Charge stroked his daughter's head and gently rocked her as she had woken up slightly, but the soothing touches helped her fall back asleep again.

Smiling, the two took their children to their new rooms and tucked them in, "Goodnight, my little ones," Rachel whispered as she kissed both her children on their foreheads.

"Sweet dreams, my little magnets," Magna Charge whispered. He had taken to calling them that as whenever they saw him, they'd stick to him like two magnets. Rachel always found it cute and it filled him with pride that he had two wonderful children.

The Tech Portal Master then headed for the new master bedroom, some worry filling her as she sat down. The Ultron noticed her worry and went up to her. "My lovely proton, what is bothering you?" He asked.

She looked at him. "Magna, this is great, but...I have difficulty sleeping in new surroundings," she admitted. "Usually after a couple of nights, I'm okay, but...,"

"The first night is a bit difficult?" He asked gently.

"Yeah," she said softly.

Magna Charge smiled gently. "Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll see you in a bit?" He suggested.

Nodding, Rachel went into the bathroom, emerging half-an-hour later, dressed in black yoga pants and an over-sized red t-shirt. She paused when she saw the room. Some crystals that were near the bed were glowing with soft colors and the room was the perfect temperature. Magna Charge smiled at her from the bed. "Come join me, my lovely proton," he said, patting the bed.

Smiling at her fiancée, she slid under the covers and felt him slide his arms around her and hold her close, kissing her and making her melt into his arms. She smiled at him as they gently broke the kiss. "What are you up to, silly?" She asked him.

"Helping you feel more comfortable in our new home, love," he said.

Rachel smiled at him. "You're the best, Magna," she said, snuggling into his embrace and resting her head on his chest, listening to the gears inside whir softly as he held her.

"I love you, my beautiful proton," the Ultron said.

"Love you too, my magnetic charge," she said softly as she was drifting off, thanks to her lover. It wasn't long before the two were sound asleep.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the underwater castle,_

Thumpback smiled as he gently removed the blindfold from his fiancée's eyes. "Surprise, my beautiful mermaid," he said.

She gasped in surprise as she saw the food and a huge cake. "What's all this?" She asked in surprise.

She felt his arms come around her. "I wanted to surprise you," he said. "I was a bit worried your legs turning into a tail would give away the surprise."

Kairi giggled. "I was thinking perhaps you wanted to take me somewhere where we could swim," she said.

He chuckled and scooped her up in his arms. "I thought we'd do that tomorrow," he said. "For now, let's enjoy that delicious feast."

Giggling again, Kairi got a plate of food and felt Thumpback gently pull her to sit in his lap, to which she giggled. "You silly whale," she said, kissing him.

He smirked. "I'm silly?" He asked before kissing her neck, making her moan in pleasure before he chuckled. "I'm really silly?"

Kairi smiled at him. "Yes, silly in love, but that's one of the things I love about you, my handsome hunk," she said.

That earned her a deep French kiss from him and she kissed him back before they ate the delicious meal and enjoyed the cake. "What's this really about, Thumpy?" The Water Portal Master asked.

He smiled. "What? I can't spoil my girl just because I love her so much?" He asked teasingly.

Kairi giggled again. "You already treat me like a queen," she said.

"Because you're my queen," Thumpback said, lifting her up and gently kissing her stomach, making her giggle.

The two settled down to watch a movie and Thumpback then carried his lovely mermaid to their room, making her smile as he carried her. The large bed that was decorated in varying shades of blue looked so inviting before Kairi realized something. "Thumpy, are we spending the night here?" She asked softly.

He detected something in her voice. "I was planning for that," he said softly. "But if you'd rather not, I understand."

She bit her lip, making him give her a concerned look and she sighed, resting her head against his chest. "I...I don't do well sleeping in new surroundings," she admitted, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, my love," he said softly, holding her comfortingly. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "You didn't know," she said softly to show she wasn't upset at him.

He gently nuzzled her neck. "Would you be willing to sleep here if I was beside you?" He asked.

Kairi felt her heart beat faster and she smiled. The whale really was so considerate of her feelings and she kissed him under his jaw. "Would you stay?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course," he said. "I'd never leave my beautiful mermaid when she needs me the most."

The Water Portal Master giggled and felt the whale gently place her down on the soft bed and he laid down beside her, holding her close and kissing her neck and shoulders, making her moan in pleasure. "I'm here, my love," he said, now moving down and kissing her stomach gently.

It tickled Kairi slightly, but not much, so she was enjoying the attention from her fiancée, who was lavishing her with kisses, even giving her a deep French kiss that made her shudder in delight.

They parted for air and lay cuddled into each other's arms for a moment before Thumpback lifted Kairi up and placed her on his chest, making her look at him curiously, to which he smiled. "Are you comfortable, Beautiful?" He asked her.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am," she said before realizing something. "You're helping me to be comfortable in my new surroundings, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't be a good fiancée if I didn't help my lovely wife-to-be feel comfortable in our home," the whale replied, making her smile again before they kissed and cuddled, falling asleep not long after.

Thanks to the thoughtful robot and whale, the two girls were able to sleep soundly in their new surroundings.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
